Tom Erikson
| weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 9 | mmakowins = 5 | mmasubwins = | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 1 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Tom Erikson is an American wrestling coach and mixed martial arts fighter. Erikson is an assistant wrestling coach at Purdue University, where he has been coaching since 1997. He has also had fights in K-1 under K-1 kickboxing rules. His K-1 record is currently one win and three losses. Erikson background is in amateur wrestling. Wrestling for Triton College Erickson was a two-time NJCAA Collegiate Champion in 1984 and 1985. He was also a two-time NCAA Division I Collegiate wrestling All-American, in 1986 and 1987, while competing for Oklahoma State University. Erickson also finished fourth at the FILA World Championships in 1997 as a freestyle wrestler. He holds a victory over boxer Matt Skelton under mixed martial arts rules. Erikson won the fight, which took place at PRIDE 17, by submission. After the event Pride FC amended their rules so that the type of choke he used, which involved grabbing Skelton's throat with his hand in what was termed a "front strangle choke", would no longer be allowed. In 2004 he faced former WBO heavyweight boxing champion Shannon Briggs under K-1 Kickboxing rules and was knocked out in the first round. Erikson's most notable victory in MMA came in June 1997 when he knocked out future UFC Heavyweight Champion Kevin Randleman. Biography Career Holds a 3-2-0 record in PRIDE, and a total career record of 9-4-1. Kickboxing |- | 06-06-2004 | Win |1-3 | Jan Nortje | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Nagoya | KO | 1 | 0:55 |- |- | 27-03-2004 | Loss |0-3 | Shannon Briggs | K-1 World Grand Prix 2004 in Saitama | KO (Right Punch) | 1 | 1:02 |- |- | 06-04-2003 | Loss |0-2 | Hiromi Amada | K-1 BEAST 2003 | KO (Punch) | 4 | 1:14 |- |- | 22-09-2002 | Loss |0-1 | Mike Bernardo | K-1 Andy Spirits JAPAN GP 2002 Final | KO | 1 | 2:30 |- MMA |- | 1/8/2008 | Loss |9-4-1 | Alexandru Lungu | Strike FC 2 - Mamaia | KO (Punches) | 1 | 1:21 |- |- | 3/5/2006 | Loss |9-3-1 | Antonio Silva | K-1 - Hero's 5 | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 2:49 |- |- | 22/2/2005 | Loss |9-2-1 | Fabricio Werdum | Pride 29-Fists Of Fire | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 5:11 |- |- | 24/2/2002 | Win |9-1-1 | Tim Catalfo | Pride 19-Bad Blood | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 2:35 |- |- | 3/11/2001 | Win |8-1-1 | Matt Skelton | Pride 17-Championship Chaos | Submission (Strangle Choke) | 1 | 1:51 |- |- | 31/10/2000 | Loss |7-1-1 | Heath Herring | Pride 11-Battle of the Rising Sun | Submission (Rear Naked Choke) | 1 | 6:17 |- |- | 21/11/1999 | Win |7-0-1 | Gary Goodridge | Pride 8 | Decision (Unanimous) | 2 | 10:00 |- |- | 29/11/1997 | Win |6-0-1 | Ed de Kruijf | VTJ 1997 - Vale Tudo Japan 1997 | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 0:37 |- |- | 15/6/1997 | Win |5-0-1 | Kevin Randleman | Brazil Open - '97 | KO (Punch) | 1 | 1:11 |- |- | 15/6/1997 | Win |4-0-1 | Pantera Negra | Brazil Open - '97 | TKO (Punches) | 1 | 2:21 |- |- | 14/2/1997 | Win |3-0-1 | Davin Wright | WFF - World Fighting Federation | TKO (corner Stoppage) | 1 | 0:44 |- |- | 22/11/1996 | style="background: #c5d2ea"|Draw |2-0-1 | Murilo Bustamante | MARS - Martial Arts Reality Superfighting | Draw | 1 | 40:00 |- |- | 22/11/1996 | Win |2-0 | Willie Peeters | MARS - Martial Arts Reality Superfighting | Submission (Neck Crank) | 1 | 0:31 |- |- | 22/11/1996 | Win |1-0 | Aleksander Khramstovskly | MARS - Martial Arts Reality Superfighting | Submission (Neck Crank) | 1 | 0:31 |- See also *List of male mixed martial artists External links *Tom Erikson at the National Wrestling Hall of Fame Site *K-1 record *MMA record Category:Living people Category:American mixed martial artists ja:トム・エリクソン